The present invention relates to novel compounds that affect monoamine receptors, including serotonin receptors. The invention specifically provides compounds that are active as inverse agonists, and therefore also as antagonists, at the 5-HT2A subtype of human serotonin receptors. The invention also provides methods, utilizing the compounds of the invention for modulating 5-HT2A receptor-mediated events, that are useful for treating or alleviating disease conditions in which modification of the activity of these receptors is beneficial.
Serotonin or 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) plays a significant role in the functioning of the mammalian body. In the central nervous system, 5-HT is an important neurotransmitter and neuromodulator that is implicated in such diverse behaviors and responses as sleeping, eating, locomotion, perceiving pain, learning and memory, sexual behavior, controlling body temperature and blood pressure. In the spinal column, serotonin plays an important role in the control systems of the afferent peripheral nociceptors (Moulignier, Rev. Neurol. 150:3-15, (1994)). Peripheral functions in the cardiovascular, hematological and gastrointestinal systems have also been ascribed to 5-HT. 5-HT has been found to mediate a variety of contractile, secretory, and electrophysiologic effects including vascular and nonvascular smooth muscle contraction, and platelet aggregation. (Fuller, Biology of Serotonergic Transmission, 1982; Boullin, Serotonin In Mental Abnormalities 1:316 (1978); Barchas, et al., Serotonin and Behavior, (1973)). The 5-HT2A receptor subtype (also referered to as subclass) is widely yet discretely expressed in the human brain, including many cortical, limbic, and forebrain regions postulated to be involved in the modulation of higher cognitive and affective functions. This receptor subtype is also expressed on mature platelets where it mediates, in part, platelet aggregation, one of the initial steps in the process of vascular thrombosis.
Given the broad distribution of serotonin within the body, it is understandable that tremendous interest in drugs that affect serotonergic systems exists (Gershon, et al., The Peripheral Actions of 5-Hydroxytryptamine, 246 (1989); Saxena, et al., J. Cardiovascular Pharmacol. 15: Supp. 7 (1990)). Serotonin receptors are members of a large human gene family of membrane-spanning proteins that function as transducers of intercellular communication. They exist on the surface of various cell types, including neurons and platelets, where, upon their activation by either their endogenous ligand serotonin or exogenously administered drugs, they change their conformational structure and subsequently interact with downstream mediators of cellular signaling. Many of these receptors, including the 5-HT2A subclass, are G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) that signal by activating guanine nucleotide binding proteins (G-proteins), resulting in the generation, or inhibition of, second messenger molecules such as cyclic AMP, inositol phosphates, and diacylglycerol. These second messengers then modulate the function of a variety of intracellular enzymes, including kinases and ion channels, which ultimately affect cellular excitability and function.
At least 15 genetically distinct 5-HT receptor subtypes have been identified and assigned to one of seven families (5-HT1-7). Each subtype displays a unique distribution, preference for various ligands, and functional correlate(s).
Serotonin may be an important component in various types of pathological conditions such as certain psychiatric disorders (depression, aggressiveness, panic attacks, obsessive compulsive disorders, psychosis, schizophrenia, suicidal tendency), certain neurodegenerative disorders (Alzheimer-type dementia, Parkinsonism, Huntington""s chorea), anorexia, bulimia, disorders associated with alcoholism, cerebral vascular accidents, and migraine (Meltzer, Neuropsychopharmacology, 21:106S-115S (1999); Barnes and Sharp, Neuropharmacology, 38:1083-1152 (1999); Glennon, Neurosci. Biobehavioral Rev., 14:35 (1990)). Recent evidence strongly implicates the 5-HT2 receptor subtype in the etiology of such medical conditions as hypertension, thrombosis, migraine, vasospasm, ischemia, depression, anxiety, psychosis, schizophrenia, sleep disorders and appetite disorders.
Schizophrenia is a particularly devastating neuropsychiatric disorder that affects approximately 1% of the human population. It has been estimated that the total financial cost for the diagnosis, treatment, and lost societal productivity of individuals affected by this disease exceeds 2% of the gross national product (GNP) of the United States. Current treatment primarily involves pharmacotherapy with a class of drugs known as antipsychotics. Antipsychotics are effective in ameliorating positive symptoms (e.g., hallucinations and delusions), yet they frequently do not improve negative symptoms (e.g., social and emotional withdrawal, apathy, and poverty of speech).
Currently, nine major classes of antipsychotics are prescribed to treat psychotic symptoms. Use of these compounds is limited, however, by their side effect profiles. Nearly all of the xe2x80x9ctypicalxe2x80x9d or older generation compounds have significant adverse effects on human motor function. These xe2x80x9cextrapyramidalxe2x80x9d side effects, so termed due to their effects on modulatory human motor systems, can be both acute (e.g., dystonic reactions, a potentially life threatening but rare neuroleptic malignant syndrome) and chronic (e.g., akathisias, tremors, and tardive dyskinesia). Drug development efforts have, therefore, focused on newer xe2x80x9catypicalxe2x80x9d agents free of these adverse effects.
Antipsychotic drugs have been shown to interact with a large number of central monoaminergic neurotransmitter receptors, including dopaminergic, serotonergic, adrenergic, muscarinic, and histaminergic receptors. It is likely that the therapeutic and adverse effects of these drugs are mediated by distinct receptor subtypes. The high degree of genetic and pharmacological homology between these receptor subtypes has hampered the development of subtype-selective compounds, as well as the determination of the normal physiologic or pathophysiologic role of any particular receptor subtype. Thus there is a need to develop drugs that are selective for individual receptor classes and subclasses amongst monoaminergic neurotransmitter receptors.
The prevailing theory for the mechanism of action of antipsychotic drugs involves antagonism of dopamine D2 receptors. Unfortunately, it is likely that antagonism of dopamine D2 receptors also mediates the extrapyramidal side effects. Antagonism of 5-HT2A is an alternate molecular mechanism for drugs with antipsychotic efficacy, possibly through antagonism of heightened or exaggerated signal transduction through serotonergic systems. 5-HT2A antagonists are therefore good candidates for treating psychosis without extrapyramidal side effects.
Traditionally, these receptors have been assumed to exist in a quiescent state unless activated by the binding of an agonist (a drug that activates a receptor). It is now appreciated that many, if not most, of the GPCR monoamine receptors, including serotonin receptors, can exist in a partially activated state in the absence of their endogenous agonists. This increased basal activity (constitutive activity) can be inhibited by compounds called inverse agonists. Both agonists and inverse agonists possess intrinsic activity at a receptor, in that they alone can activate or inactivate these molecules, respectively. In contrast, classic or neutral antagonists compete against agonists and inverse agonists for access to the receptor, but do not possess the intrinsic ability to inhibit elevated basal or constitutive receptor responses.
We have recently elucidated an important aspect of 5-HT2A receptor function by applying the Receptor Selection and Amplification Technology (U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,798, 1998; Chem Abstr. 128:111548 (1998) and citations therein), to the study of the 5-HT2 subclass of serotonin receptors. R-SAT is a phenotypic assay of receptor function that involves the heterologous expression of receptors in mammalian fibroblasts. Using this technology we were able to demonstrate that native 5-HT2A receptors possess significant constitutive, or agonist-independent, receptor activity (U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/103,317, herein incorportated by reference). Furthermore, by directly testing a large number of centrally acting medicinal compounds with known clinical activity in neuropsychiatric disease, we determined that compounds with antipsychotic efficacy all shared a common molecular property. Nearly all of these compounds, which are used by psychiatrists to treat psychosis, were found to be potent 5-HT2A inverse agonists. This unique clinico-pharmacologic correlation at a single receptor subtype is compelling evidence that 5-HT2A receptor inverse agonism is a molecular mechanism of antipsychotic efficacy in humans.
Detailed pharmacological characterization of a large number of antipsychotic compounds revealed that they possess broad activity at multiple related receptor subtypes. Most of these compounds display agonist, competitive antagonist, or inverse agonist activity at multiple monoaminergic receptor subtypes, including serotoninergic, dopaminergic, adrenergic, muscarinic and histaminergic receptors. This broad activity is likely responsible for the sedating, hypotensive, and motor side effects of these compounds. It would therefore be of great advantage to develop compounds that are selective inverse agonists of the 5-HT2A receptor, but which have little or no activity on other monamine receptors subtypes, especially dopamine D2 receptors. Such compounds may be useful in the treatment of human disease (e.g., as anti-psychotics), and may avoid the adverse side effects associated with non-selective receptor interactions.
The present invention provides compounds of the general formula (I) that affect monoamine receptors, especially serotonin receptors, and share as a common property inverse agonist activity at the 5-HT2A subtype of human serotonin receptors: 
wherein
Z is a group selected from 
R is hydrogen, a cyclic or straight-chained or branched acyclic organyl group, a lower hydroxyalkyl group, a lower aminoalkyl group, or an aralkyl or heteroaralkyl group;
n is 0, 1, or 2;
X1 is methylene, vinylene,or an NH or N(lower alkyl) group; and
X2 is methylene, or, when X1 is methylene or vinylene, X2 is methylene or a bond; or when X1 is methylene, X2 is O, S, NH, or N(lower alkyl) or a bond;
Y1 is methylene and Y2 is methylene, vinylene, ethylene, propylene, or a bond; or
Y1 is a bond and Y2 is vinylene; or
Y1 is ethylene and Y2 is O, S, NH, or N(lower alkyl);
Ar1 and Ar2 independently are unsubstituted or substituted aryl or heteroaryl groups;
W is oxygen or sulfur; or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, or prodrug thereof.
The present invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising an effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, or prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are methods of inhibiting an activity of a monoamine receptor comprising contacting the monoamine receptor or a system containing the monoamine receptor with an effective amount of a compound of formula (I), as well as kits for performing the same. Preferably, the receptor is a serotonin receptor of the 5-HT2A subclass. The receptor may be located in either the central or peripheral nervous system, blood cells or platelets, and may be mutated or modified. In a preferred embodiment, the receptor is constitutively active.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of inhibiting an activation of a monoamine receptor comprising contacting the monoamine receptor or a system containing the monoamine receptor with an effective amount of compound of formula (I), as well as kits for performing the same. In a preferred embodiment, the compound is selective for the 5-HT2A serotonin receptor. In another preferred embodiment, the compound has little or substantially no anti-dopaminergic activity. The receptor may be constitutively active or may be activated by an endogenous or exogenous agonistic agent.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of treating a disease condition associated with a monoamine receptor comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment an effective amount of a compound of formula (I), and kits for performing the same. Examples of disease conditions for which such treatment using the compounds of the invention, or pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, is useful include, but are not limited to, neuropsychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia and related idiopathic psychoses, depression, anxiety, sleep disorders, appetite disorders, affective disorders such as major depression, bipolar disorder, and depression with psychotic features, and Tourette""s Syndrome. Said compounds may also be beneficial for the treatment of drug-induced psychoses as well as psychoses secondary to neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer""s or Huntington""s Disease. The compounds of the invention may also be useful in treating hypertension, migraine, vasospasm, ischemia and the primary treatment and secondary prevention of various thrombotic conditions including myocardial infarction, thrombotic or ischemic stroke, idiopathic and thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura, and peripheral vascular disease.
Further provided is a method for identifying a genetic polymorphism predisposing a subject to being responsive to a compound of formula (I), comprising administering to a subject an effective amount of the compound; identifying a responsive subject having an ameliorated disease condition associated with a monoamine receptor; and identifying a genetic polymorphism in the responsive subject, wherein the genetic polymorphism predisposes a subject to being responsive to the compound. Also provided are kits for performing the same.
A method for identifying a subject suitable for treatment with the compound of formula (I) and kits for identifying the same, is also provided. According to the method, the presence of a polymorphism that predisposes the subject to being responsive to the compound is detected, wherein the presence of the polymorphism indicates that the subject is suitable for treatment.